A steering apparatus is known in which a steering column is supported so as to be able to oscillate with respect to a vehicle body and includes a tilt mechanism that is able to adjust an operating position of a steering wheel, for example, JP2012-81809A (Reference 1) aims to provide “a steering apparatus where it is possible to easily assemble a steering column and reliably hold the steering column using a pressing mechanism after assembly” (disclosed in Reference 1(paragraph [0005])), and discloses “a steering apparatus for a vehicle including a steering column which supports a steering wheel at a rear end, arranges a center of oscillation with respect to a vehicle body is arranged in front thereof, and supports the steering wheel so as to be able to oscillate around the center of oscillation, a fixing bracket which holds the steering column between a pair of opposing holding sections which extend to a lower part and fixes an upper part to the vehicle body, and a pair of pressing mechanisms which are interposed respectively between the pair of holding sections of the fixing bracket and the steering column and pressedly support the steering column to freely slide, and in which it is possible to adjust the operating position of the steering wheel with respect to the vehicle body, in which at least one of the pair of pressing mechanisms includes a sliding member which is movably supported on the holding section of the fixing bracket and holds the steering column to freely slide, a biasing means which is interposed between the sliding member and the holding section and biases the sliding member so as to be press the steering column, and an engaging and disengaging means for selecting a locking position where the sliding member is locked to the holding section to resist the biasing force of the biasing means, or a release position at which a locking state of the sliding member to the holding section is released (disclosed in Reference 1 (paragraph [0006])).
In the steering apparatus described in Reference 1, at least one pressing mechanism includes a sliding member and a biasing means, for example, a spring member is used as the biasing means, thereby a steering column is held so as to freely slide with respect to a holding section of a fixing bracket, but even if it is possible to configure an aspect where an engaging and disengaging means is provided further to only one pressing mechanism, being held by being biased by a spring member from both sides of the steering column is a typical configuration as described in the embodiment in Reference 1. In such a configuration, it is necessary to stabilize holding pressure on both sides of the steering column using two spring members in order to appropriately set a center position of the steering column and improve left and right vibration rigidity. However, as described in Reference 1, in the configuration where the steering column is supported in a state of being biased from both sides by the spring member or an elastic body, since it is highly difficult to stabilize the holding pressure using biasing force on both sides and variation in manufacturing also greatly affects, it is difficult to set the center position of the steering column and further improvement in left and right vibration rigidity is desired.